User blog:Greenberet69/Glorfindel vs Fenris
Glorfindel: The Elf Noble of Gondolin who has slayed a Balrog and led the Forces of Rivendell to aid Arnor in the fight against Angmar. VS. Fenris: Once a Tevinter Imperial magister's slave who escaped and with the aid of Hawke got his revenge on the magister and now helps free slaves from their Masters. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Battle Notes 3 vs 3 Glorfindel and 2 Rivendell Soldiers vs Fenris and 2 Tevinter Imperium Slaves Battleground *Forest Near Rivendell *The Grey Havens *Kirkwall Darktown *Fenris's Mansion Battleground Prologue Notes *Forest Near Rivendell: Glorfindel and two Rivendell Soldiers will be on a scouting mission and Fenris and two Tevinter Imperial Slaves he rescued will be on the run from the Tevinter and are traveling near Rivendell *The Grey Havens: Glorfindel and two Rivendell Soldiers will be guarding the area. Fenris and the two Slaves will be on a boat heading towards the Grey Havens. *Kirkwall Darktown: Glorfindel and the two Rivendell soldiers will be buying items to bring back to Middle-Earth and Fenris will help two Tevinter Imperial Slaves kill their Masters. *Fenris's Mansion: Glorfindel and the Rivendell soldiers will be looking for a place to rest as a storm has prevented them from leaving Kirkwall and enter Fenris's mansion thinking it is abandoned. Fenris and two Tevinter slaves will be planning on where to travel where the Tevinter won't find them. X-Factors Glorfindel/Fenris 93 Training 50 Edge Glorfindel: Glorfindel has proper training where Fenris doesn't have any proper training. 95 Combat Experience 90 Edge Glorfindel: Fenris has fought some tough opponents with Hawke but Glorfindel has fought and slain a Balrog and has fought tougher opponents like the Witch-Kings army. 40 Brutality 100 Edge Fenris: Fenris is a killer. Anyone who is a slaver he will kill them without hesitation including if he is freeing other slaves. 95 Ability 97 Edge Fenris: While Glorfindel's healing is good Fenris's phasing which can kill someone easily and help him escape from an attack. 100 Mental Health 72 Edge Glorfindel: Fenris is driven crazy with killing slavers including if they are mages as for example he killed his sister who was a mage. Also the lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, Glorfindel is perfectly healthy in physical and mental ways. Personal Edge Glorfindel: My vote goes for Glorfindel as he has the better training, is healthier, and has fought and defeated a Balrog which Fenris can not compare to. The Battle Glorfindel: ' '''Fenris: ' In the forest near Rivendell Glorfindel and two Rivendell Elves are scouting the area for Goblins with the recent attack on Rivendell by the Goblins. Meanwhile Fenris who has freed 2 slaves from the Tevinter Imperium are on the run from the Tevinter and have come to Middle-Earth to seek refuge. The one of the slaves armed with a longbow hears something in the forest and warns Fenris and the other slave and they go to nearby trees to see what it is. Thye get behind the trees and see 3 armor clad elves walking through the forest with their weapons at the ready. Thinking they are from the Tevinter Imperium Fenris tells the slaves to get ready and attack. The slave with the longbow takes aim at one of the Rivendell elves and lets lose the arrow striking the elf in the lower ribs but it is not a fatal shot. The Rivendell elf yells in pain and Glorfindel runs over to him while the other Rivendell Elf takes out his own Bow and Arrow and fires at the slave with the longbow striking him in the face . Fenris yells in anger and him and the other slave with a sword and shield charge at the Rivendell Elves. Glorfindel takes out the arrow from the Rivendell soldier hit and uses his healing powers to heal the wound and then helps the Rivendell Elf up and both take out their swords. The slave with the Sword and Shield engages the Rivendell soldier who takes out his sword. The slave tries to chop of the Elves head but the Elf quickly dodges the strike sweeps his sword under the slave who falls down on his back and then stabs the slave in the stomach . Fenris quickly charges at the Elf and then uses his Blade of Mercy to chp of the head of the Rivendell Elf . He looks up to see Glorfindel and the healed Rivendell Elf with their swords drawn ready to engage Fenris who prepares to engage them. The Rivendell Elf attacks first but gets blocked by Fenris and so Glorfindel tries the same thing only to get blocked as well. Glorfindel and the Rivendell soldier attack him, and attack but Fenris quickly reacts to each strike and blocks them. Soon as Glorfindel attacks Fenris the two lock swords but Fenris quickly kicks Glorfindel back and Glorfindel lands on his back. The Rivendell soldier attacks Fenris but Fenris blocks and twists the swords around and disarms the Rivendell soldier. Fenris then walks up to him and uses his phasing power and puts his phased hand right in the Rivendell soldiers heart and squeezes the heart of the Rivendell soldier . Glorfindel watches in horror and quickly gets back up and grabs his sword but Fenris turns around and sees this and unphases his hand and grabs his sword and the two engage in combat. Fenris goes on the offensive repeatedly striking at Glorfindel but Glorfindel quickly parries and as Fenris falls by him slashes at Fenris's back. Fenris yells in pain but quickly tunrs around and follows up with a slash to Glorfindel's stomach who gets back and covers his stomach as blood comes out. Glorfindel quickly uses his healing power to heal the wound but when Fenris sees this Fenris thinks that Glorfindel is a mage and in anger charges at Glorfindel who notices this and quickly rolls under the Blade of Mercy at the same time cutting Fenris's right leg. Fenris falls down in pain and Glorfindel quickly walks up to him and while Fenris grabs his Greatsword Glorfindel quickly stabs Fenris in the stomach . Fenris tries to lift his sword but his lifeless body releases the sword and Fenris dies. Glorfindel looks at the body of Fenris and yells in victory. '''Winner: Glorfindel Battles out of 5,000 Glorfindel/Fenris 2,653-'''2,347 '''Expert's Opinion: While Fenris had a longer sword and had a better ability. Glorfindel was much more well trained had better trained soldiers, the power to heal him and his soldiers, and much more combat experience as he had fought a Balrog which is something Fenris could not compare to Category:Blog posts Category:Battles